


Naughty and Pure

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Bonding, F/F, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise and Kanami get ready for Halloween, but Rise's outfit is questionable. Even moreso is Kanami's outfit. Still, they do it for Nanako...and maybe another reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty and Pure

**October 31, 2012**

Kanami Mashita arrives to her apartment after a long morning of practice. Sighing to herself, she let out a small breath, smiling despite her somewhat sore body. She waits anxiously for the night with glee as she and Rise are going to dress up for Halloween and head out to Yaso-Inaba to join the rest of the former Investigation Team (yes even Yu and Naoto managed to make time to go at least for 2 days) and go trick-or-treating with Nanako, whom Kanami wants to see again so badly.

“Rise-senpai” Kanami opens the door with her key and enters her room; well her and Rise’s room now. “I’m ho-WAAH!” Kanami yelps, dropping her keys and an immediate blush forms on her cheeks, eyes wide open as her eyes witness Rise

“Hey Kanami~” Rise giggles, posing for Kanami and winking at her “Like what you see?”

Rise is apparently testing her Halloween costume…if what she’s wearing _counts_ as a costume.

“W-What are you wearing…?!” Kanami asks with a hint of uneasiness and nervousness in her tone.

“Uh, my Halloween costume!” Rise exclaims, raising her arms (Kanami swears confetti just exploded behind her for some odd reason) “Don’t you like it?”

Rise’s costume is…quite revealing. In an attempt to bring out her seductress side, Rise wore her Halloween side coming armed with devil horns, and fishnets on her "beautiful slim" legs and thighs. Above the nets is a fluffy black skirt with 3 layers of floof. Her top is similar to a low cut tank top that cut off early revealing her belly. The top is black with a pink tie looking fluff on it, and on top of the tie is a pink bow. When put all together in her outfit, it’s difficult to look away.

“Um…” Kanami couldn’t avert her eyes, fixated on Rise’s revealing assets “It looks…g-great on you…”

Rise’s smile got wider “Really?” she walks slowly towards Kanami, step by step moving one leg in front of the other to swing her hips, a seductive look cast towards the flustered Kanami as she pins her blushing roommate, a hand placed on the door while the other trails Kanami’s side, face leaning forward towards Kanami “Because I have a costume just~for~you” Rise mutters in a sing-song tone, winking at her, then pulls back “It matches mine”

“O-Oh dear…” Kanami mumbled, trying to calm her beating heart and nervous body “W-where is it…?”

“Closet” Rise seductively smiles at Kanami, sitting down on the bed, legs crossed (Kanami swears Rise did it on purpose to show off her legs) “You’ll know which one Kanami”

“O-Ok…” Kanami mutters nervously, walking to the closet and slowly opening it. Her eyes widen upon seeing the costume. It was easy to spot

…A little _too_ easy if she’s honest.

Kanami quickly turns to Rise “W-Where did you get these outfits?”

“Oh” Rise looks at Kanami “The studio”

A question mark appears above Kanami’s head “Wait…we _have_ these? Why?!”

Rise shrugs “I dunno, I found them one day and well… _borrowed_ them for today”

The emphasis on borrowed bothers Kanami “Rise…did you steal these?”

“What?” Rise exclaims with a pout; as if insulted “No! I borrowed them! …Without permission” Rise coughs, glancing at the side

Kanami could only cover her face in embarrassment “If Ms. Ochimizu finds out-“

“She won’t know!” Rise says “We’ll use them today and return them tomorrow! So don’t say anything Kanami!”

“…” Kanami sighs “Ok…but next time, ask for permission” she uses her doggy eyes pout face “Promise?”

“AGH!” Rise lets out a small twitch “No fair! I can’t say no to that face Kanami!” she sighs “Fine fine, next time I’ll” she grumbles “ _Ask_ Ms. Ochimizu”

Kanami lets out a happy yelp and walks towards Rise, then wraps the idol in a big bear hug “Thank you Rise-senpai! I knew you’d listen to reason!”

Rise was trying to say something, but her face is literally buried within Kanami’s boobs

And she can’t breathe. This would be a great time to rub her face around Kanami’s voluptuous breasts, but living is also a _need_ right this instant.

Rise pulls back from the hug and takes a deep breath “J-Jeez Kanami! Don’t choke me to death in your bosom!” she exclaims, fanning her face

“Sorry” Kanami blushes “But I’ll go put on the outfit now.”

“Yeah you do that” Rise smiles, watching Kanami go and waits for her to return.

She doesn’t have to wait long. Kanami returns, looking quite conflicted, eyes shying away from Rise “I-Is this right…?”

Kanami is wearing the opposite of Rise. Her outfit is that of an angel; it even includes a halo and wings!

But Kanami has concerns with the costume. “Um…i-is the skirt supposed to be so short?” she says, pulling down the skirt, a huge blush on her face “I-I thought angels were supposed to be modest?”

“Maybe” Rise mischievously grins “I think it looks good on you Kanami~”

“Senpai…” Kanami pouts “Did you picked a wrong size on purpose?”

“nooooo why would I do that?” Rise says, faking her lie pretty damn clear

“Rise-senpai…” Kanami pouts at her. Rise immediately sighs, hating to see her girlfriend so sad

“It was the only one there ok?” she crosses her arms “It was that or nothing” she pauses for a second, eyeing Kanami “…On second thought, I wouldn’t mind nothing…”

Kanami quickly yelps at the implication (Knowing Rise rather well by now), face turning red as Yukiko’s cardigan and starts to wave her arms dramatically “T-that is so lewd Rise-senpai!!!”

“Can’t blame me for trying…” Rise coughed

“Mou…” Kanami sighs, taking a minute to calm down “W-well we’re suppose to meet up with Yu-senpai and the others around evening, so we got 3 hours to kill.”

Rise grins “I know something we can spend it on…”

Kanami gulps as Rise slowly walks up to her and…

**-3 hours later-**

The train ride to Inaba is quiet. Rise is pouting and has her arms and legs crossed “You cheated”

Kanami giggled “I’m just really good at video games senpai~”

“Hmph” Rise turns her head away from Kanami “I’m not playing Mario Party with you again”

“Boo” Kanami pouts “Don’t be so mean senpai!”

“You stole. All of my stars.”

“W-well I had to!” Kanami exclaims “Or I was going to lose” she sighs “I’ll make it up to you senpai!”

“How?” Rise asks. She quickly lets out a small moan, feeling Kanami’s hand run up her thigh and…

Rise had to cover her mouth for what came next, but Kanami quickly pulled her fingers back and leans forward to Rise, slow breaths tickling Rise’s ear “Tonight, the angel will free the demon from sin…” Kanami whispers seductively to Rise

“…” Rise bit her lip, fingers pressing harder against her skin and rubbing her thighs together “I want to skip on this so bad right now”

Kanami giggled “Well too bad” she pulls back and sits normally again “That’s what you get for teasing me so much earlier~”

“Oh you’re gonna get it next time” Rise says, smirking to herself “You’re the best girlfriend an idol can ask for Kanami”

Kanami giggles, leaning forward and pressing her lips on Rise’s cheek “Thank you Rise-senpai~” she leans down, her head on Rise’s lap “Gonna nap now…wake me when we get to Inaba”

“…Sure” Rise smiles and plays with Kanami’s hair.

Tonight will be fun for sure…if they don’t stuff themselves with candy that is.

_Rise and Kanami spent a lovely night together…_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for the fifth day of persona yuri week on tumblr.
> 
> Day 5 is - Cosplay - and I chose Rise x Kanami for the prompt.


End file.
